Usually, the designation “Stop & Start” refers to a technology enabling the automatic stop and restart of a motor vehicle combustion engine in situations in which the vehicle is stationary, with the engine running, for example at a red light, in a traffic jam, etc.
In order to restart the combustion engine, it is known to use a reversible alternator providing, in addition to the alternator function supplying electrical power to cover the needs of the vehicle, the function of starting the combustion engine.
This reversible alternator is, in some cases, installed at a facade of the combustion engine, over which facade extends a crankshaft pulley mounted on the combustion engine.
A belt is provided, on the one hand, to drive the alternator and, if required one or more accessories, when the combustion engine is operating, and on the other, to transmit a torque delivered by the reversible alternator to the crankshaft pulley during restarting stages.
In this type of technology, it is important to guarantee good control of the sliding movement between the belt and pulleys of the facade of the engine, in order to particularly enable correct transmission of the torque from the alternator to the crankshaft pulley.
Indeed, sliding of the belt on certain pulleys can make the restarting of the combustion engine impossible.